Seasons
by EdyLynx
Summary: Started at the end of the autumn, the story focused on the relationship between the shinobis with their love life. The wheel of fortune continue to move but the destiny is sealed. Nejihina and future yaoi
1. End of an Autumn

Disclaimer: Naruto is belonged to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

Rate: R (may contains yaoi/yuri relationship, review me if you interested in reading them but I will make this story logically)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Neji x Hinata (other pairings…. please vote by reviewing this fiction…onegai shimasu!!!! YAOI/YURI/HET)

**Season**

**By Edy**

**Chapter 1: End of an Autumn**

As always from the past three years, she practiced her justus and her heritage martial art with her older companion and her father in Hyuga residence's dojo. She practiced hard, so hard so she can reach the person she loves most, a boy with blond hair and with big ambition.

That day she was in the dojo for training with the one who once hated her very much alone. Her father went to unknown place with her younger sister Hanabi. Hanabi was always his father's hope. Hinata began to think about her one-way love.

Her drifted mind made her punches became weak and unfocused unlike her usual attacks. Her companion realized her difference.

"Hinata-sama." Her thought vanished when she heard his voice. She turned at her side. The young man with a very fine figure was looking at her with concern. His appearance, looked a lot similar with her. His raven hair, his pale skin and the top of all, his white eyes.

"H---hai," she answered urgently, quickly throw away her new thought. "Keep your attention on the training." She blushed and bowed for his forgiveness.

Hyuuga Neji smiled a little, sincerely. He knew it how she would react from the beginning. Hinata smiled uncomfortably to her cousin. Even though they have been training together for at least three years she was still feel awkward with him.

"Would you like to spar with me?" asked Neji suddenly. He didn't want to see his cousin seems limp in the training. Hinata quickly shook her head. "N-no…! I will surely…surely lose to Neji-niisan!"

Neji's face didn't change a bit, as always. "Don't you want to try for a match after all the trainings?" Neji asked. He stepped forward.

"But---but…Neji-niisan…" Hinata quivered and stepped aback. "I-I don't have confidence to beat Neji-niisan…you are to strong for me…" she murmured while entwining her fingers together.

"You must have confidence if you really want to be strong. Only people with confidence will wins," Neji said emotionlessly. Hinata nodded slowly. She bit her lower lip. She was in dilemma whether to spar against Neji or just give up and continue her training.

Her thought quickly return back to Naruto, the one she loves most. Naruto never give up in any situation, even if it may endanger his own life. Spirit filled inside of her body suddenly. She decided to take Neji's challenge.

"Neji-niisan, let's fight." Neji smiled in satisfaction.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" A servant of Hyuga residence walked quickly towards the dojo. When she was just in front of the dojo's opened door, her eyes widened as she saw her young master and her partner were sparring full-hearted.

She watched Neji silently. The boy grown up into a very good-looking man. She felt her cheeks burning hot. Her eyes suddenly directed to her young master. The girl looked very exhausted but she was never stop from attacking her opponent. For the first time the loyal servant saw her young master's beauty.

"Hinata-sama, don't attack blindly. It will waste your chakra," Neji said while avoiding her attack. Hinata took his advice and nodded. She molded the chakra at both of her hands and attacked Neji at his chest hard. Neji stepped aback and coughed.

"Ne---Neji-niisan!! Are you all right?? G---gomen nasai!!!" Hinata rushed forward and stroked his chest. Neji blushed by her immediate action. Hinata quickly took away her hand when she saw his face. She bowed towards him and now she was blushing furiously.

"G---gomen!!!" she cried. Neji smiled a little. "It's okay."

"Hinata-sama," the servant interrupted. Hinata and Neji turned at her. "Sorry I disturb your training but there is a guest waiting for you," she explained.

"A guest? Kiba-kun or Shino-kun?" she asked while leaving the dojo with the servant and Neji. The servant shook her head. "Not any of them. He is a blond boy with whiskers-like marks on her face." Neji snorted. Hinata's face was glowing with happiness.

"N---Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. Neji just took away his gaze from his cousin. He felt somehow uneasy with the situation.

"Hinata." A boy with blond hair and tanned skin approached them from the guestroom. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata looked hopeful and happy with his appearance. Uzumaki Naruto gave her a sad smile.

"What do you want with Hinata-sama? We are still training," Neji butted in. He was standing beside Hinata protectively. Naruto watched them for a while.

"Hinata, I've completed my training with Erosannin. Now I want to tell you that I'm going to find Sasuke again with Sakura. It might be for days, weeks and…. maybe forever," he said. His face, which was usually bright and cheerful, looked very tense that moment.

Without warning, Hinata's tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Neji's veins popped out with anger when he saw her crying silently. He grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Damn, why you!!! You come here just to make her cry!!! If you really want to die, go ahead!!! But don't involve Hinata-sama!!!" he shouted angrily at the blond boy. Hinata slowly turned at her cousin. It was very rare to see Neji gets angry at other people's problem and now he was really angry just because her.

"I don't know why…I don't know…after I decided to find Sasuke back and having thought that I may die in Orochimaru's hand, the first thing that was crossing my mind is Hinata. And thatthat's why I come here…" Naruto said honestly. Neji loosened his grip. His eyes never showed angriness anymore.

"Then…I think it is all that I want to say. Hope to see you soon, Hinata," Naruto said while turning around to leave the house. Hinata watched him walking out of the door. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't want him to die without knowing her feelings for him. Suddenly she got the bravery. She must say it.

"N---NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto stopped walking and turned around when he saw Hinata was running towards him. Neji looked at them silently. Maybe he should let them together in this kind of situation.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arms. She was still shaking. "What is it, Hinata?" asked Naruto with concern. Hinata tried to search more courage. She looked up at the taller Naruto slowly and gazed his deep blue eyes.

"Na---Naruto-kun…I…I…." Her heart was beating faster. Say it Hinata! Hinata bit her lower lip and started to entwine her fingers. "Yes?" Naruto replied dumbly. "What are you trying to say?" Hinata blushed.

"I…I like you, Naruto-kun…" she confessed softly. Naruto's eyes widened. He never thought of that before. He never thought that Hinata would like him even though he was always curious with her extra generosity with him since they were still twelve. Neji took his view away. Somehow he felt hurt by the confession.

"Uhhh…. but…but I like Sakura-chan…" he replied. But inside of his mind, he half denied his own words. Naruto felt nervous with the first time experience of getting a love confession from a girl. He didn't know whether to hear his heart or not.

Hinata nodded. "I know…" Naruto gazed at her for a moment.

"Gomen, Hinata." He looked so guilty. But Hinata just shook her head gently. She gave Naruto a sincere smile. "It's okay. I-I just want to let you know it."

Naruto returned her smile although he was half worried with her condition. "Then I think I should go now. See you," he said while waving his hand to Hinata. Hinata just gave him a smile. After Naruto disappeared from their gazes, Hinata hugged herself and gazed at the floor sadly.

A few drops of tears fall on the ground. Hinata felt her body weakened and she kneeled on the ground. She can't control her emotions and cried endlessly. Neji felt his heart sunk when he saw her tear-soaked face.

He threw his glance to the opened window. The winter will come in any second. He took a deep breath. He walked towards Hinata and kneeled in front of her.

"Hinata-sama."

Tsuzuku

Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of rush. Lynx-chan will continue for another chapter very soon. Hope you like this fiction.

Gomen-Sorry

If you have something to ask, go on and send a review for us! --


	2. The Unwelcome Feeling

Disclaimer: Naruto is belonged to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

Rate: R (may contains yaoi/yuri relationship, review me if you interested in reading them but I will make this story logically)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Neji x Hinata (other pairings…. please vote by reviewing this fiction…onegai shimasu!!!! YAOI/YURI/HET)

Duo Author's Blabbering

Lynx: Dancing like an idiot Yeah, yeah, finished this chapter!!!! Go to the next chapter!!!!! Dash Mwahahaha!!! I'd like to scream!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Edy: Gosh…it's hard to edit her work…I spent more than a night to edit her original work…aiya…you know what, it is because her work was kind of rushing works, sure it has a lot of mistakes to be corrected, but, but, it is easy to me, actually not too easy, but it took my sleeping time for hours!!! Her biggest problem is…I don't understand her words thoroughly…it is because my English is poor T-T I also just found out a grammar mistake in the previous chapter!!! Gomen nasai!!!!

Happy reading, our dear readers

**Season**

**Originally by Lynx**

**Edited by Edy**

**Chapter 2: The Unwelcome Feeling**

Mist rose from water made inky by moonless night, swirling over the vast lake, from distance a faint light shimmering from the inside structure of a great fortress-the Hyuga's residence.

The cat sat, delicately disassembling her prey. A whisper of wind troubled her fur. She looked up, frozen by the swift, silent shape that cleaved the mist. The figure was breathing heavily, a wisp of smoke coming from his mouth. The coldness makes his throat sore.

"It's about time for the lake to freeze, and snow will start to fall. We must hurry or things will get worse!!!"

"Osu!!!!" And the four of them vanished.

-

Hinata was looking thorough her windowpane to the darkness of the night. She cannot help to think that something bad had occurred. Silently she went to her garden. However, somebody was there too, and he was her father.

"What are you doing here, at such late hour?"

"N---Nothing oto-sama, it's just that I can't sleep…s- so I decided to take some fresh air," she said. "Y--you are here for the same reason I suppose," she added. Her father chuckled in odd ways.

"It's seems odd, you never have any trouble to sleep before. Have something bothering you?" Her father was really insightful of her well being, that white-eye of his really can see thorough everything, even the feelings of a human.

"R---Really, oto-sama…t-there is nothing to be concern of," she begged her father while trying to warm herself by tightening her robe. "B-by the way, can you tell me w-where is Neji-niisan…?" she asked, that was right she has not see him for the whole day.

"He had a call. His team is heading for the Rock nation now."

"I--I do hope he's okay, w-what mission is it?" She started to do her natural habit, playing worriedly with her finger. Her face was scarlet by unknown reason. Her father understood something but he decided to just keep it by himself.

"He'll be okay, it's only a C rank mission, and he supposes to be sending a parcel to somebody. Although the Rock nation condition now is not so secure, the number of rebel ninja is increasing. Tonikaku, don't you worry, he's a great shinobi, have faith in him."

Hinata just nodded silently even though deep in her heart she was still so worried about her cousin. The father and daughter separated in the middle of the cold and disquiet night towards the big dimmed residence.

-

The snows started to fall. Thick layers of snow covered the ground. Somewhere at the edge of Konoha village, the figures of a few people seen half-running in the middle of the snow-covered ground.

"This is bad, he's deadly off-colour," one of them spoke up. The frigid ground seemed to have no affect to them because they were sweating as if they are in front of the gate of hell.

"Kami-sama saves him, please," a sound of a female, prayed.

"Gai-sensei what should we do?" another loud male broke in full of worry. The heat of a young sick body that was in his arm and the other female's arm kept on increasing, and was very frail. The coldness of the beginning of the winter just made his situation worse.

"We can't do anything for now. We must hurry, --we have to arrive at Konoha, hurry and brought him back to the Hyuga residence!!!" a sound of another male, but this time was in deeper ways replied between his breath.

"He has turned purple, god! What did they do to that shurikens? And he's heavy I can't any run faster!" The sound of the female was heard once more, and this time she seemed to panting hard for the air.

"Stop nagging, Tenten; just let me carry him at my back!"

-

"W--What h-had h-happen…?" The girl with raven hair and pearly eyes stunned at the sight of Neji's lifeless body in Rock Lee's arm. Her heart was throbbing fast and her small body seemed to be shaking wildly when she saw his pale face and blood-stained vest.

"What happen to him? Oshiokette kudasai." Hyuga Hiyashi asked strictly while embracing his daughter Hinata securely when he saw her form, making an urge to cry over took her. Neji seemed so dead, her best friend Neji, the thought of losing him was something that she could not bear.

"D--Don't t-tell me h-he's…dead, p--please don't…" Tears began to fill in her so sad pearly eyes. Tenten, Neji's female teammate snapped at the girl's behaviour and stepped forward.

"Yeah, yeah if you insist to let him stay outside in the cold he might have die as you expect, now let him in, he needs a rest," she said irritably. She lost her temper at the moment because of her exhaustion and the urgency to save Neji's life as soon as possible. Lee and Gai were silent; they were having a simple rest in the Hyuga residence's garden to lose their fatigue.

-

Inside of one of the rooms, the Hyuga's medical ninjas were trying to heal him while the chuunin team were waiting outside for the reports of his being. Hinata was walking up and down frantically, worried for his situation. She had started to do her natural habit again, the thing she always does every time her heart beating uncontrollably.

"Would you stop that, it's annoying, you know," finally, Tenten broke the uneasy silent that had filled the house since the moment ago. Lee turned at his female teammate. " Tenten, cool down, Hinata-san is worried about Neji-kun," he said, defending the petite girl. Tenten frowned.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Hinata," she said half-sincerely. Hinata managed to give a tiny smile to the dark-brown haired girl. "It---it's okay, Tenten-san." Tenten returned her a sincere smile of hers. Gai only smirked at them.

"How does this happen actually?" Hyuga Hiyashi had at last, asking the same question that was niggled in his daughter and in his own mind. His sharp pearly eyes that were always gaze people in cold manner shot a curious look to the team's jonin trainer, Gai.

"We meet the rebel on the way, it's seems that the parcel was actually for someone whom they wanted to kill, and that thing was not suppose to be delivered. So they attacked us, and he's been injured with a poison shurikens."

Hinata's father seemed to be satisfied with Gai's answer so he asked nothing more.

For long hours they waited, Lee had been so afraid even to talk and Tenten from the start had always crossed her finger and prayed that her comrade will be alive. In the end, she could stand no longer.

"What take them so long? How much could it hurt him! Uso janai!"

"Tenten, calm down. They are trying their best to cure him. He will be fine. He is strong. He'll be… he'll be… okay," Lee replied. Though he did say that, he just could not cease these forbidding feeling that had conquered his heart, this feeling that had makes him suffocate, made him harder to breathe.

"This is enough, you guys go home, it's getting late, I'll inform you later," Gai instructed his subordinates when he saw they started to lose their patience.

"But sensei, you can't do that, we want to stay here... Kono aitsu wa oretachi no nakamada desu!" Lee refused his teacher for the first time. But before the big-eyed boy could say anything more, a medical ninja appeared right before their eyes.

"Condition steady, the poison had make his body numb for a while, he must stay in bed for a week," he announced. Amid that, brought tears of happiness to their eyes.

-

Ultimate darkness, he felt so weak, his eyelids felt heavy, nevertheless he still insist upon opening them. He felt somebody close to him, so close that he could even felt the warmness of that somebody's flesh. And they smell like summer's flower. So sweet… and so pure…

"N-Neji-niisan, yokatta! …You…you're awake," Hinata said. Her eyes seemed bright, big like a puppy and teary.

"Hi…Hinata-sama…" Neji's face turned bright scarlet and he started to stammer when he realized their closeness with her nose almost touching his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked while trying to sit up straight but he cannot because he was too weak to do so. Hinata quickly came closer to aid.

"A-arigato…" he said as she helped him with his needs. At the moment, he can't help to notice that she had grown so much in this past three years. Her voice softer and deeper, her complexion brighter, and he can feel kindness in every touch of her. She had grown to be a very beautiful lady.

And on top of all that, he cannot help to stop his heart from beating faster. He did aware of this unwelcome feeling and he knew that he should not tolerate with it. But he just cannot help it; he was helpless.

"N-Neji niisan, y-you really shouldn't move too much, it…it is recommended that you should stay in bed for a week."

"Say's who?" he snapped while giving her his sharpest look, a hot demoralizing, look.

"Say's me, Neji-niisan," she replied while giving him her dazzling smile, of course, she defeated him in her naturally shyness. "Neji-niisan h-has been unconscious for three days, and…and now I hope that you won't make my work …you k-know, harder."

"What do you mean, your work?" He knew what she mean, it just that he did not understand why she ever wanted to do it in the first place.

"Actually…I-I've asked oto-sama if I could a-accompany you and…and t-take care of you until you're in a p-perfect health," she answered shyly while playing with her fingers. Neji just looked at the shorthaired girl in blank looks. "Ano…I-I'm going to tell oto-sama t-that you've conscious, I-I hope that Neji-niisan will r-remember what I-I've said," she added with a concern look over her fair face. Unconsciously, Neji nodded as he watch her leaving the white room.

Slowly, his fingers clutched tightly to his shirt at the place where his heart is.

Tsuzuku

: Note:

Edy: Finally, finally I finish editing this chapter!!!!! Arrrrr… tomorrow I shall start working for chapter three…really need rest

Lynx: Finally, finally I finish working on chapter four, now I am starting to move on chapter 5…really need rest

Until then.

To our first reviewers:

Ah-Choo: Thank you for being our first reviewer!! Cuddles? We will surely do it more for you!!

Cookie6: Sure he will. We also love this pairing, thank you for reviewing!!! -

Aventri: We've update chapter 2. Thank you for reviewing. -

Hiasobi: Thank you for reviewing. -


	3. Forbidding Passion

Disclaimer: Naruto is belonged to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

Rate: R (may contains yaoi/yuri relationship, review me if you interested in reading them but I will make this story logically)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Neji x Hinata (other pairings…. please vote by reviewing this fiction…onegai shimasu! YAOI/YURI/HET)

**Season**

Chapter Three Forbidding Passion

"How do you feel Neiji?" The doctor was scribbling something on a paper while he asked him questions.

"Never better, really, I feel great. So, will you give me the permission to leave this place? Hold me in a little longer and I will suffer brain damage. I'm going to be mad." He sighed, but the doctor was grinning.

"I thought that you're not going to tag along with such order as these. From experiences with hot-blooded youth, you're very obedient."

"I have no choice, she wouldn't be happy. It's too much for me to bear to see she's hurt, by me." The old man's brow drew close together.

"She? Who is 'She'?"

Suddenly the shuji slid open; a shy-looking girl enters the room.

"Err… ano…sensei, domo? Neiji nii-san wa daijobu desuka?"

"Hinata Sama…" though he wanted to say something more, in recent times, he seems to be incapable to talk to her freely. He can't tell her what's in his mind, cant look in her eyes like he used to before. He often stammers and talking nonsense without consciousness. Hinata did not seem to realize though, and he was grateful she does not. The doctor regards him quite a while, and then his gaze avert back to Hinata. He nodded; understand the recent circumstance that has occurred in front of him.

"Oh, yes, I see that's 'She'."

"What?" both of them suddenly aware of the weird statement the doctor just made.

"Yes… yes… he's alright, I'm done with him. And you are free to go anywhere you want now, young man. So, the future of madness that you have foreseen is not going to take place. He has cured; please tell that to your father Miss Hinata. Mind to have a walk with him, he is aching for the outside world. I have to go now; there are others who require my service right now." After that long speech, he takes his leave

"What's wrong with him?" he did not take his eyes off from the doctor, Hinata giggled and shook her head,

"Shira nai," Neiji smiled. It is not due to the fact that the doctor bizarre manner made him laugh but more to the fact that Hinata's concern for him. After the doctor was out of sight, he turns his interest and fixed his eyes towards her, without Hinata perceived that he was watching.

It's a humid day; everything seems dull and grey, colourless and disheartening. He didn't even give any respond to his friends when they tried to surprise him this morning. Although they really deserve some admiration for that sorts of surprise…attack. It's just that he wasn't in the right mood. He had other things that he needs to ponder about. It's something that had been bothering him for the last few days, something that even him couldn't understand and couldn't find the right solutions in disentangling it." What's wrong with you? You are acting like a zombie." Tenten started to grumble.

"Nan demo nai.1" Tenten rolled her eyes, loathing his answer.

"He's helpless. There's nothing we could do. I think that poison had ultimately damage his brain function. Let's go Lee, leave him alone." Lee shot her with a 'no' look.

"Sore wa dekimasen2, Neiji wa…" Tenten cut in before he could finish his line. She's too familiar with it.

" Yes, yes, I know, he's our nakamada3. Demo4 Lee, look at this," she grasp Neiji at the sides of his face and turns it to Lee's direction so that Lee could have a better look at Neiji's face.

"This is incurable!" Neiji pushed her hand away.

"There is nothing wrong with me, now would you be so kind as to spare some time for me to enjoys peace for myself." He said unenthusiastically .

" How about sparring with me, It has been quite a while." Lee suggested.

" No, thank you. The snow makes us harder to move. Besides, a week will amend nothing. Sparring with you would only brought eternal boredom." He said it bluntly but those words had a huge impact upon Lee. Lee became speechless.

" This is absurd! He really gave me the ominous feeling like he had been possessed by demons." Tenten just couldn't stop being tetchied with Neiji's current behaviour.

"Do shimasu, Gai sensei? He has been acting reeeaaally weird. I want the old Neiji back." Lee said.

"Though he's as wordy as usual." He murmured to himself.

"Could he probably being angry with us because of that… you know… the incident…back at the Rock nation."

"Don't talk rubbish Tenten, and please don't reminds me of that. It's something that all of us should endures right now. Better to forget it once and for all. Now, lets assume it's about something else."

" If it's not because of that, what is it? We can't stand it if he persist in ignoring us like this?" Lee said

" That's it! I know why. It's because he blamed us for not saving him. With that we have hurt his pride, getting injured on a C rank mission…I understand if he could not accept the truth."

" Like I said before, stop talking nonsense. Don't make any conclusion yet, just don't .

"Lee…. Tenten, we have a new mission."

They were heading back to the Hyugas residence after taking a long stroll. It seems like he had fully recovered. Neiji was walking in front of her, and then she suddenly realised, while she was watching Neiji's back, he seems so well blended with the snow. Neiji stopped and wait for Hinata to catch up with him. When he was standing there, in front of her, stretching his hands to her, he look so pure, he's eyes look so sincere, he look better in snow she thought, maybe due to the colour of his eyes. He looks like some kind of Yuki no Kami Sama. She reached his hand and together, side-by-side, they walk back home.

Hinata was soothing herself by sitting and looking thorough her garden. Snow had covered most of the place; nonetheless, the prospect was still ever beautiful. Hinata was wearing a kimono in which makes she appeared regal and as fair as goddess. Along with her, there is Neiji. The branch family had been destinated to sacrificing themselves for the welfare of the main families. Neiji's father; Hizashi and Hinata's father Hiyashi was identical twin. However Hinata father had been chosen to live in the main family while Hizashi grew up in the branch families. The branch families have to bear a mark on their forehead. The proof of a bounded future that can't be changed. The mark was something that only the main family could master, in which they called as the Juinjutsu. It was actually a killing charm the main had invented to make the branch easier to tolerate with. Yes, this is a cruel, sordid world especially for the Hyuga's. But in this case that had occurred to these two youth generations of Hyuga's it was a little bit different. Never had there such a bond between the branch and the main like they do. From a distance, Neiji and Hinata seem impossible to be separated from one to another.

" I was wandering, how is Naruto now? I've heard no words a bout him. Whither have he vanished to?" she said wistfully.

"I have no Idea," he answered painfully. He had suddenly come to realise that Hinata's heart had always belonged to Naruto. Somehow, the thought of it brought bitter sensation. They seem to devastating his soul. He had always realised…while Hinata wistfully watched Naruto, Neiji wistfully watched Hinata. He knew very well how Hinata felt about Naruto. Her infatuation was in every look she gave him, every movement she made towards him. Though he tried to denied it, he indeed miserably jealous.

Yet, Neiji also knew that Naruto did not love her as she loved him. That gave hi at least a little hope, and he clung to that hope, thinking as time pass by, she will turn her affection to him. He will wait. Hinata can take all the time she wants. And he will always wait for her, protecting her and worship her with all his heart.

"Neiji nii-san, can you stand besides me for a moment." his face distorted. Regarding her for a while trying to figure out what games would, she plays on him.

"Fine, what are you going to do now?" he crossed his arm over his chest. Waiting for her to expose what she had in mind.

"So I thought, no doubt about it, you've grown taller." She tried to stand on her toe to be equally tall with Neiji and tried to reach his head. However, it brought to no avail, instead, she trip over because she went off balanced. Thankfully there is Neiji, he caught her swiftly in time, drew her close to him terrified that she would fall. It's all happen so fast, and when they finally realize what had occurred, their face went scarlet. However, for some reason, they did not let go, well, as for Hinata; she was too -flabbergasted –too –retiring to even move a finger. She was so numb that she could not even do that natural every time-feeling-anxious habit of her. And Neiji; well, this is just too good to be true. A lifetime opportunity. There is a voice that keep ringing at the back of his head, urging him to do something more than just 'that'. The temptation was great, but he managed to impede himself from committing the ruthless sin. Their gaze locked for that brief moment until a manservant came by. They let go in an instant. Though that man shows no emotion but there is some perturbed, feelings filled the air.

"Hiyashi Sama wished to see you, Hinata Sama,"

Neiji sighed restlessly. Again and again. That man, he was regarding him with something, unambiguously, unquestionably a look of displeasure. Are they going to be in a big trouble? This is bad, really bad.

"Psstzzzzt… Tenten how is the situation there? Psssttzsttz…" Her undercover work gadget that she wears around her head fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Kami-sama…Neiji wa…"

"Tenten what happen? You did not respond back, so we came to your aid. We thought you are having a tight spot." They were gathering under a tree where Tenten was supposed to inspect Neiji's recent dilemma. Of which they predict to be the source of all his abnormal behaviours.

"What have you seen Tenten?" Gai sensei tried to talk the matter with her with compassion. Tenten seems different. She seems distraught.

"He's in love with somebody he shouldn't have. My God, poor Neiji."

"In love? He's capable of that?" Lee said blankly.

"With who, who could it be? Somebody he should not have? Love is for all, there is no boundary for love, and there are no limits in loving. Who could it be? An affair that would only brought despair?"

Gai sensei looks in through Tenten's eyes, demanding an answer.

"I… I cannot say. I cannot even bear to speak her name. Poor Neiji, poor Neiji."

* * *

uh sorry, I told u b4, Edy is a snail! I'll recheck this later. i know there's a lot of grammar erors N 4 that **GOMEN**!

I'll rewrite this later. It'll be years 4 u guys 2 wait 4 Edy


	4. Shikiyama Disaster Original Sins?

Disclaimer: Naruto is belonged to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

Rate: R (may contains yaoi/yuri relationship, review me if you interested in reading them but I will make this story logically)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Neji x Hinata (other pairings…. please vote by reviewing this fiction…onegai shimasu! YAOI/YURI/HET)

**Season**

**Chapter 4**

Shikiyama Disaster!

Original Sin?

The snow had stopped falling but a gloomy, iron-hard cold had clamped down on the world. As if it was connected with his feelings - dark and gloomy.

"Neiji you look awful," Tenten exclaim.

He knew he does. He has been in this peculiar disposition since… he could not remember since when.

The forest was utterly silent. No birds sang, nothing moves, and in the green tinged gloom, the trees crowded around them like sinister phantoms. Fuyu is about to end, yet in his heart, snows continue to fall, and the coldness makes him deadened in the inside.

"Neiji, doshite kokoni?" Lee asked. He and Tenten were training together.

"What do you reckon?" He asked quizzically. But they remain silent. They continue to observe him with some expression he presumes to be sympathy. In which make him feel uneasy.

"Training, what do you expect?" Neiji shook his head with a gesture that shows; he was thinking that his friends were stupid.

They train together until they exhaust themselves. Without realization, it's already noon. Neiji sat under a big tree while Tenten continue practising with her kunai and Lee was standing at the opposite direction with his back leaned to a tree. Neiji soon realize there is someone approaching him. It was Hinata.

"Hinata Sama, what are you doing here?" Hinata sat silently besides him.

"You've been training for the whole day, you missed lunch. So I made one for you, kore." She handed him a bento box. Neiji receive it with a trembling hand.

"Hinata …Sama, thank you." He was deeply touched. Both of them seem to forget the existence of the other two people.

" He's loosing his cool attitude," Tenten sighed.

" Neiji, we're done for today. Let's continue other time, okay?" Lee shouted. Neiji nodded and they leave both of them alone.

Lee was heading back to his home when suddenly an idea struck in his head.

" …somebody he shouldn't have…" he recalled back Tenten's words.

"Masaka…"

"How… is it? I… made it my self." eager to know his answer Hinata lean closer to him. Neiji's heart hammering faster due to the closeness between them. Neiji was knocked for six.

"Umm…it's… okay," he replied. Stuttering. Damn it! What had come over him? He hates this miserable feeling.

"Just… 'okay'?" Hinata sounds disappointed. She expects him to say more. She expects him to praise her cooking.

"I mean its oishii2." His compliment makes Hinata blush a little.

"It's… my first time. I am learning…um… how to cook recently."

He was looking hard at Hinata with a puckered brow. Hinata was trying to avoid his gaze, her mouth quivered; she was holding herself from suppressing a mirth.

"You mean, this is your experiment and I am you guinea-pig?"

"No, I made it because I thought… you might get hungry, you skipped breakfast and missed lunch. Frankly said, I…you bother me, training with empty stomach." She is sincere; she was born with those qualities. Hinata will hide no secrets with him. Odd though, she had always been so shy with others(especially Naruto) but it is surprisingly different with Neiji. She could talk about…almost anything with him.

"I've just notice, your cooking is… very unique." He suddenly said, munching his food slowly.

"Eh?" She did not seem to understand.

"They sometimes, a bit crunchy…" Hinata's expression aghast.

"They… are… not… suppose… to be crunchy…" Neiji panicked by the sudden change of her expression. He shouldn't have said that.

I mean, it's really good, it tasted good," 'at least' he conceals the truth for himself. "You have invented a new recipes that…wo…would… take over the world!" that really sounded absurd "I me…mean…it would…" she ate a whit of her own cooking while Neiji stutter to say something that could make her qualms at ease. There is something that tasted foreign in it. There is something solid but fragile. She spitted it out.

_An eggshell_,

Her hands tremble as she found the source of flaw in her cooking. She snatched the bento box from Neiji and broke off.

" I'm sorry, I'm so useless," She buried her face in her hands. She started to cry. Neiji was stupefied; he lost his abilities in thinking calmly. Great remorse slithered in him. This was all his fault, if he didn't told her the truth…

She raises suddenly, looking determined to do something, she turns the bento box upside down, and all of its content descended in the remaining snowfall.

" What are doing, Hinata?" he was astounded.

She wiped her tears away and takes a deep breath.

"No…Hinata, I mean it, I like them so much…" but Hinata cut in.

"Please, lie no more, Neiji-nii san" she smiled weekly at him,

" I know you're just trying to make me feel good. Honto ni, Neiji-nii san wa yasashiku desu ne," His face became the colour of bright scarlet. And then a thought came to him. They are alone; it appeared to him to be the perfect time to…confess his love to her.

Yosh! He had make up his mind. Gambatte! Gambatte! Gambaruyo Neiji!

" Err… ano, Hinata," he said in a very queer manner. Just like Hinata used to whenever Naruto in sight.

" Yes,"

"Hinata…sama," he was stumbling for the right words

" Yes,"

Damn it! Damn it! Speak Neiji! Speak! Say the word!

"A… ano," no words came, his brain jammed.

" What is it Neiji-nii chan?" She started to think there something wrong with Neiji, he is being weird, and that makes her feels uneasy.

"Bokuwa… boku… just thinking, will you train with me tomorrow?"

He's hopeless. That is all his brain could come up with. The word 'suki' was too hard to say in this situation. Now, to him, judging the recent event, Aishiteru are far more than impossible. Any man who can utter the word must be really sugoi.

"Ashita? You promised to practice with Lee tomorrow." She reminds him.

"Right, that, well I've change plan. I didn't feel like training with him tomorrow." She was looking at him with a puzzled expression. What is that suppose to mean? He didn't feel like training with his friends and ask her instead?"

" Don't get me wrong, it is just that I wanted to practise my Byakugan with you," that seems to brought reason to her.

" Okay," she agreed.

"And…could you make me your bento again tomorrow, I don't really mind what you add in it. To me, it's the best I've ever had." It's the only bento a girl had ever prepared for him exactly. Plus Hinata made it for him; somehow it makes him feel… 'Ureshi'.

Hinata smile meekly at him.

"I will, when my cooking gets better. But for now I'm sorry that I can't."

"NANNNIII? YOU NEVER HEARD ABOUT IT?" Kiiba mouth dropped in disbelief.

"No, no one had ever tell me about it, go on, what else do you know about it?" She was urging Kiiba to tell her more. Her eyes were big and bright filled with such anxiety ardour. Which makes her look adorable. And Kiiba just can't help to restrain the temptation to pinch her cheek. He smiled impishly. Hinata face reddens.

" Well, it's just some saying. That place is dangerous. I am against any thought about risking my life for some…fancy myths. What a waste of energy."

" You're talking like Shikamaru, you are lingering to much with him. Tonikaku…I really wish I could see them." There was a note of frustration in her voice.

" Can't your Byakugan work? Why don't you use them, they can see beyond anything, right?" he suggested, Hinata shook her head vigorously.

" It won't work! Byakugan had its limit. I want to see them right in front of my eyes, to see, to touch and to smell them..."she said with some sort of dreamy tone with her hand crossed and closed to her heart.

" They didn't have any smell." Kiiba corrected her. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Hinata seems a bit carried away. He said too much. He just hopes she didn't have any folly idea in her head. But then, the picture of her, forcing her toe out of her line was beyond possibility. It is not like her to do something like that. He patted her head.

"Someday we might go and find them out together,"

Damn! They look happy. Neiji was watching Hinata and Kiiba disdainfully from a distance. He was clenching his fist tightly, ready to launch it at anytime when he finds Kiiba was doing anything bad to Hinata Sama. He suspects Kiiba have a… dishonest intention with her. For example, what's with that patting in the head? She is not his dog! It's must have been a habit since he is a low class dog trainer. And…what's that thing he just did, how dare him trying to act so intimate with Hinata Sama. Neiji gnashed teeth were about to crack. That guy really pissed him off.

"Oi, Neiji, are you listening? Hurry up, you promise to practise with us," Tenten was waiting for his answer. She had become impatient since she had been asking the same question for about ten times already, but Neiji was too occupied to answer her.

"I'll pass…" He was still busy watching Kiiba and Hinata. Tenten grunted.

"Fine, I'll tell Lee you're not coming." Tenten shook her head, first they actually find out that Neiji was capable of falling in love, and he is stumbling for someone he could never be with. Then, just now, he has proved to her that he also was capable of being jealous. Man! The growing up Neiji sure have learns many things, and he is learning fast.

Neiji just could not stand the pressure of being jealous, so he made a plan to set a distance between them. (Yeah, I know that sound pathetic.) To him, fate had been decided, and fate tells him that Kiiba was not meant for her. He approached them.

"I need to go now, my mom asked to run some groceries." Kiiba stand up, signalling Akamaru to jump on his back

Good, he's leaving. Neiji felt relieved somehow.

"See you later Hinata," he waved his hand.

"See you in hell," he mumbled to him self. Hinata turn to him.

"Hinata sama, you promise to…train with me, you haven't forget right?"

"No I haven't, let's go then," she slid her arm to his and lead him to the dojo. Hinata seems a little bit energetic, which is so not like her. Neiji was staring at her, utterly surprised. Hinata suddenly let his hand go, as if she had read his mind. Her face turns scarlet.

" I'm sorry, it just that I'm getting too excited after listening to Kiiba's tale." She said.

"They had some effect on me, I think. I feel a little bit… rebellious. I was imagining I am some kind of bold treasure hunter, so that is why I…get…excited and act like so. Sorry if troubled you." She was smiling meekly at the floor with her typical hand motion. Well, after that absurd act, she didn't dare to look at Neiji.

"Sou ka…" Kiiba was actually competent of making her feel like that. Hesitation swirled in his head. Does he ever make her feel thrilled like that before? Recalling back their memories together, the answer was never.

_Itsudemo… there is always someone else that keeps her away from him . Sometimes he wonder, have she ever had any passionate feelings toward him? _

He sighed. First Naruto and now Kiiba. This is one tough battle of love, but his rivals are going down. Fate told him so.

She was strolling at the crowded street with her hand at the back of her head, doing absolutely nothing. She hates them. Neiji ditched her for some girl. And Lee had actually realized he needs some time to train alone. She was in an absolute boredom. Her nakamada need her not. And she does not have a boyfriend to get giddy with. And her girl friends were too engaged with other matters. It was cold outside as arctic as her inside. She slid her hand in her pocket and take out a piece of paper.

So, her mother wanted to cook Chinese food today? Judging by the things she wanted her to buy, it's definitely going to be Chinese cooking. Cooking was not so bad for filling leisure time. Doing girl things were pretty much fun actually. It also can help her to ease her rage over those two.

"Damn it! How does ginger really look like?" Kiiba was cursing his lack of information for ginger and its species . He was in a total dilemma. He was about to take a saffron and suddenly he noticed a crate of ginger at the left. Both of them really confused him since they look almost alike.

"Akamaru, which one do you reckon?" but Akamaru barking at him telling him he has no idea either.

Someone enters the shop and the owner great that someone warmly. It seems like someone he knew.

Kiiba groan in frustration.

"I guess I just have to take them both, oi, Oji-san! I want these…"

He was heading to the counter without looking forward, his eyes still darted to the crates of gingers and saffron. And then he bumped into someone who was carrying heavy sacks of cooking ingredients. The contents spilled onto the floor. Akamaru barking madly, scolding him for being so clumsy.

" Hey! Watch it you fool!" a girl shouted at him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Gee, don't be so harsh okay." Kiiba was taken aback for a moment when he finally saw the girl.

" Omae, Neiji no nakamada, na?" Tenten regard him with an irritated expression in her eyes. She didn't answer.

"Get out of my way, you're making my eyes sore." She snapped. Kiiba whistled. That's glacial. She takes a look at the things that had tipped out from her grocery bag and suppressed a moan

"Look what have you done imbecile! They are ruined . Now I have to buy them again." She was grumbling to herself actually, But Kiiba could hear her. And her curses were also audible to be heard. His ears were twitching.

"Oji-san, sorry your store were in mess. I'll help you clean," but the owner shook his head and hurried by her.

" No need Tenten, it's not your fault." The owner said with commiseration.

Now the owner and Tenten really make him feels like an outcast. Kiiba walked out from the store. Tenten was glaring at him with the corner of her eyes.

" Hey kid." The owner stopped him. Kiiba paused in one position.

"Here, you left this," it was the gingers and saffron.

" No need Oji-san. I don't think I want them anymore." He was about to turn away and went to the other store when suddenly a thought came to him, he headed back to the shop. Stopped in front of Tenten and hand out some money.

" Here, to make up the mess." He gave Tenten a breath taking smile. Tenten was astounded.

"No, thank you. I don't think this is necessary." She said brusquely. What's the matter with him. Acting like some charming prince all of sudden.

"But it is for me. Please take it, this is the least I could do to right this mistake." He said humbly. Tenten became speechless. She snatched the money from his hand.

" Fine, if you insist." She turns her back to him. She did not want to look at him, because his manners somehow irritate her so much.

Kiiba walk away, she glanced at his direction.

"That's doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you!" she shouted. Kiiba stopped and diverted his head to her

" You don't have to." He smiled at her. There is a strange light surrounding him, and his entire being sparkling. The winds suddenly blew, his hair sway in one appealing motion. Tenten bloods surged to her face. The coldness inside her subdued and had been replaced with warmth. Tenten looked at her side, the owner was grinning broadly at her.

" How I missed being a youth." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I know Akamaru. Man, what a friend are you? You supposed to support me. Help me when I'm in trouble. And ease my pain. You've disappointed me Akamaru." Kiiba sighed. He sure going to be punish by his mother. He had given Tenten every penny he has. He sighed again; the cost of being gallant was too high. He shouldn't have done that, but apart from that, he had to act like a real man. This is a battle of principle. Well, he guessed he would just have to find Aburame and ask for some money, or he'll lose his head to his mother.

"You need to make your Byakugan range of vision to nearly 360 degrees, or your Kaiten wouldn't work perfectly. Byakugan is supposed to be able to sense the opponent movements. As for Hakkenshou Kaiten, you must learn how to release your chakra from your entire body. Then the chakra will absorbs the impact when your opponent tries to hit you by spinning like a top. Your chakra and your momentum will trap the attacker and cease the damage. Conclusion, Hakkenshou Kaiten was impenetrable defence. You wouldn't be hit at any cost." Neiji gave an explicit explanation.

"Neiji-nii san, controlling and releasing chakra was not easy," Hinata was gasping for air. Neiji was so strong, but training with him was fun. He wouldn't be so harsh with her, he would right her wrongs by instructing her with an amicable voice. He touches her gently whenever he was correcting her stances. Neiji was really a good teacher.

"I know, that's why one must mastered the Jyukei technique first. Don't worry, you will master it in short time, I'm sure. You've got talent." He smiled optimistically at her.

Three years ago he had insulted her for being an Ochikomore7 that was before Naruto knocked the sense out of him. And now, he was worshipping her like some besotted fool. And insist upon praising her for being a genius. He was grinning broadly to his ears. Training together was 'fun'. They(he to be exact) can do lots of things together. He shoved the lecherous thought out of his mind and tried to concentrate on Hinata's training. But he can't, all he sees every time his visions darted on her was how would it feels like when he took her into his arms. Yet did Neiji remain unmoving in his seat, only looking at her. Every now and then when he met her gaze, his heart beat frantically. For a sickening, dizzying moment he felt himself utterly open and exposed to every pain, every cruelty, every sorrow, that would destroy him. Yet often though had he thought of the other sensation. Of the other urging feelings. That bona fide suicidal scent of her body. He's to damned, tempted to touch her. He sighed again. Like he doesn't know what's the big problem is. Why they can't be together. It was merely because…

"Can we stop for now?" He didn't realise that she had been standing right next to him for the last three minutes.

"Yes, I think it's enough for today," he handed her a towel.

" What did he tell you?" Neiji said suddenly. Hinata fluttered several times.

"I beg your pardon,"

"What stories did Kiiba told you," he asked.

"Oh, that. It's about the Shiki Yama. There are rumours saying that a clan of elves lives there. Honto-ni ikitai! Kiiba promised to go there with me someday." She said.

Than a sudden thought struck his mind. An invinsible smile played across his blank face.

"Ikimashoyo," he stretched out his hand to her. Hinata was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Do-iu imi?"

" Ima, Shiki Yama-e iko." He smiled.

"Just look at that, who does he thinks he is." A manservant complained to his friend.

" Getting easy with Hinata sama, he really pissed me off. He's a bounke, how could Hiyashi sama ever let them getting along together." His friend spitted in disgust.

" Isn't he the genius from the branch family, the one whom said to be blessed with more Hyugas talent. Nakajima once saw them… getting intimate with each other." Another man said tediously . he continued.

" There's nothing we could do, Hiyashi sama fancy him. He's his nephew."

It was well after midnight, yet Hyuga's fortress blazed with light. Not a man, woman or child had sought rest. In every nook and cranny, every outbuilding and dependency, every passage and every inn, people were searching for two missing teens. Every ninja in Konoha had been instructed to help the searching. Some had been assigned to inspect the neighbouring nation, just in case the enemy had tried to kidnapped Hinata and Neiji to obtain the secrets of Byakugan just like the same incidents that had occurred twelve ears ago between Kaminari and Konoha.

"Since when had they been missing?" Tsunade sama was discussing the matter out with Hiyashi sama when her door abruptly open. Kiiba enters the room hastily.

" I think I know where to find them."

They had forded a river at a wide shallow place, full of the noise of stones and foam. The far bank was steep and slippery, the weather were arthritically cold. The Four Season Mountain was located at the centre of the world, at the edge of Konoha boundary. It was also the only place where the four season had occurred at the same time. And every season was at their maximum state. For example, if Konoha now was in winter, if you're approaching from Konoha, the sides of the mountain where it was related with will have a beyond cool temperature. But now that Fuyu was almost at their end, the temperature there was not so bitingly frigid as it was supposed to. It took them a whole day to arrive there from Konoha, and took them almost three days to venture the place. They had finally arrived at a place where Haru(spring) had come early. The air became warmer as they enter further more in the forest.

"This is insufferable." Neiji moan, he just can't believe for the fact that they were lost. He knew about the folk-tale, he knew he shouldn't come here in the first place. He knew it since the very beginning that their search will be nothing but in vain. But he still insisted to come here. He's a fool, he wanted to make her happy, but instead, he had made her feel miserable. They had been wandering, astray, searching for and exit for the last two days. He glanced at his sides. Hinata was in mess, grime had covered all over her. Her skin flushed in exhaustions. She was breathing heavily. Her hand blistered. He was in great remorse, the sight of her in that condition tormented his soul. He could not track back the way from where they had come. They've been trying many paths but still ended up coming to the same place. His Byakugan won't work here, there is something that constrained his range of vision. And it was not some shinobi no jutsu. It was something else, as if the forest had been bewitched. At night he had always aware of the sinister feelings that had concealed the atmosphere around them. They' have give up searching the elves a long time ago, now their only wish was to find the ways back home. Night came.

" This is it, we stuck in here forever." He had give up his hope. He laid on his back on the soft ground, closed his eyes and begins to imagine how would it feels like to be back in his room. Seems like tonight, they have to sleep under the stars again.

" No, Neiji-nii san, don't give up yet." Her voice begun to trembled. She was at her limits, she would broke off and cry at any moment, she knew. Neiji was looking at her, her soft lovely face tightened. He does realize that she was afraid, and he regretted that. But far more he saw her courage and admires it. He stroked her face with his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, this was all my fault," He admitted painfully. She shook her head,

"No it's not, please swear that you would not give up hope, we will go back home. Until then, please…" she plead. But what she said seems unachievable now.

"Why wouldn't you give it up? It's over, even ninjutsu won't work here. We'll never get out from this place." He sighed in woe. Neiji sat up and prepare a place for Hinata to sleep.

" Akiramenai, Sorewa atashino nindo dakara11," she said. He holds her hand tightly. She was trying to be strong. She always did, whenever she utters that word. It was Naruto's favourite line. Suddenly they heard a strange song, it echoed throughout the forest. Something big emerged thorough the darkness.

" Humans, you shouldn't have come here…" as the figure drew closer, the airs around them became heavy, their throats became sore, the thing was spreading something that had made them suffocates, then the thing comes closer, the silhouette became clearer, it was a very fair man, with pointed ears, blue eyes and blond hair. It was an elf.

Hinata woke up, her head felt heavy. She was very surprised to find out that she was at her own room in the Hyuga's residence. Her veins were throbbing madly, and her body felt weak. Thank god they are finally home. But then everything now appeared to be like some kind of bad dreams. As if they never took place. What had really happen back then, as far as she could remember, they have been lost for four days and the last thing she could remember was, something dreadful had came in the middle of the night but she didn't know what it is because she had fainted. The only one who could probably know the answer was Neiji. She gasped. Right, Neiji-nii san! Where is he? She stumbles to stand up, she was tottering to the door when in all sudden, somebody had opened them briskly. It was full moon that night; he was standing in front of her room, staring at her with a blank expression. The light shone dimly in her room as he blocked them with his body casting rays of light around his profile. He walked slowly in. His form darkening and Hinata senses something baleful with it.

"Neiji…ni san?" he was wearing the same outfit that he had wear the day they had ventured to Shikiyama together. And his garment was soiled and torn. He reached for her, she was so scared by his sudden action, had snapped . But he swiftly grabbed hold of her wrists as she tried to rush past him. He holds her firmly, urging her to stop her struggle. Her body seems to understand his silent bidding. He drew her to him and suddenly broke off. In his voice was torment.

Softly, sorrowfully Neiji said. " I thought you're dying. I can't do anything. I'm so weak, forgive me." He buried his face on her hair and started to sob. "Gomenna Hinata, orewa… yowai na, kowainakatta, orewa… nan demo dekinakatta, demo, omae no tameni… tsuyoku nareru. Orewa… mamoru kara, kanarazu mamoru kara."12 Hinata was dumbfounded. She didn't expect Neiji to behave like that. She had never saw him appeared so weak before. He was crying, why? Worried of her? She didn't know what to do. Her hands trembling, she embraced him, that's all she could think of, although her face was burning for she had never done this to anyone before.

"Nakanai-de," she whispered.

"Kore wa, Ore-no sei…"he said in great remorse.

She caressed his cheek tenderly. And look into his eyes.

"It's ours. You're not the only one to blame." Neiji moan, he suddenly became aware of the closeness between them. How her breast had feels like in that close contact. How appealing was her scent. He strived to restrain the darkening sensation that was urging him to take her. But when she placed her small hands on his chest he could hold no longer. His hands shook with the need to touch her… all of her. His hand slid inside of her robes, caressing her breast. Hinata stiffened. A shiver passed along her spine as Neiji's hands runs over her upper body.

" Neiji-nii san…" She was so naïve with such knowledge. She twisted her body, trying to break free. But that only make Neiji's craving for her more. She was not aware of his move; the experience was all too new to her. She could not guess what he'll do next, yet he had reached beneath her robes. His fingers were long and warm. She could feel the callused tips moved lightly over her skin.

"Let me go."

"No…" He tugged gently, forcing her to move closer. His hands slid up to her slender leg, over the slender calf to the back of her knee and slightly higher.

Hinata frozen. No one had ever touched her like that.

"Neiji…nii…san…" Neiji placed his forefinger to her mouth,

"Hush," he murmured. His finger trailed the lines of her lips, and as they parted he kissed her gently. Barely had she time to gasp. She didn't want it. Yet his kiss when it came was achingly pleasing. Then his mouth traced the delicate curve of her jaw, down to her slender throat, to the curve of her breast. Her flesh flushed. Blood pounded in his veins. Maddening, dark sensation surged through him, making him heedless of all else. He was going faster in every move. He knew he shouldn't, He couldn't stop it. Hinata body treacherously playing along.

"Neiji…"

He clasped her face between his hands and took her mouth once again, parting her lips for the hard, driving thrust of his tongue. The breathless little gasp she gave overwhelmed him. The strong wall that he had built for all this time, the wall that imprisoning his lust for her, had been shattered.

He wanted her too much…

Her body never knew such pleasure…

Yet, her heart also never knew such pain…

"Neiji…"

* * *

translation:.

1 Neiji why are you here?

2 Tasty

3 Bro. Neiji is very kind.

4 Happy

5 What!

6 You are Neiji's friend, right?

7 Drop-out/ Loser

8 I really want to go,

9 what do you mean?

10Now, let's go to Four Seasons Mountain.

11 I'll never give up, because that was my way of ninja,

12 I'm sorry Hinata, I'm so weak, and I'm scared. I can't even do anything. But, for your sake I'll be stronger. Because I'll protect you, always.

13 Don't cry

14 This is my fault

* * *

Sorry. I'll rewrite this later too. Some of the idea seems absurd especially about the elves, but please accept them... we're trying to make a story here!


End file.
